


Young And In Love

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: Sweet Things [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A god and a supersolider break a bed, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Fingering, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Top Thor, Voyeurism, love making, they really love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: "I get ready, I get all dressed upTo go nowhere in particularIt doesn't matter if I'm not enoughFor the future or the things to come'Cause I'm young and in loveI'm young and in love"





	Young And In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Basically everything is the same except Thor comes back to Steve instead of Jane and him and Steve have been in a relationship for a little while.

"I want you to make love to me." Steve sighs into his kiss with Thor.

"Are you sure?" Thor kisses his lover back.

"Yes. I've missed you."

"As have I, Steven."

Steve bites his lip as he pulls Thor to their bed, taking his clothes off one by one. Thor smiles. That damn smile. It always gets Steve. Even when they first met. Steve stretches on the bed as Thor hovers over him, taking his own clothes off. Steve is half hard but Thor is all the way there. Steve begins to touch himself. Thor loves watching. He tugs on his cock, arching his back as Thor reaches for their lube, wetting his fingers. Steve throws his head back onto the pillow as Thor pushes two fingers inside of his beloved supersoldier. Steve doesn't stop though. He strokes his cock faster as he thrusts against the god's fingers. Thor curls them as he pushes them deeper.

"Thor!" Steve gasps, arching his back. "Please."

"You're so good to me, love." Thor breathes.

Thor adds another finger as Steve gets close. He doesn't want to come like this. He wants to come from Thor's cock alone. He starts to whimper as Thor buries his fingers deeper into him. Steve begs. Thor chuckles. He finally stops teasing and lines his cock at Steve's entrance. Thor presses his lips softly against Steve's as he pushes his cock inside. He goes slow and Steve gasps into Thor's mouth. Thor pushes all the way in and stops.

"Thor." Steve groans.

"Are you ready?" Thor kisses Steve's neck.

"Yes."

"I'm going to move now."

Thor began slowly rocking his hips into Steve. Steve reaches for Thor and holds his face with his hands. Thor moans as his movements got faster. Steve wrapped his legs around his god's waist. The bed rocked with Thor's thrusts. Their panting overcame the sound of their bed creaking and sliding. Thor wanted more. He always wanted more when he made love to Steve. His thrusts got harder and Steve's legs tightened their grip. Thor's thrusting made the bed hit the wall but they didn't care. It was all about making love to Steve and Thor feeling good. Steve was squeezing around Thor. He smirked. Steve was getting close.

"Come on, Steve." Thor grunt. "Come for me. I know you're almost there."

"Thor.." Steve was gasping.

"I can feel you clenching. God, it feels amazing."

"P-please."

"Come on.."

Thor rolled his hips faster. He wanted Steve to explode. Thor was almost there too. He wanted to come with Steve. Thor thrusts a few more times and they came.

"I love you." Steve whimpered as he came hard.

Thor came inside of Steve and collapsed on top of him, causing the bed to break under them.

+

"I love you." Steve repeated when they caught their breath.

Thor looked at Steve.

"You don't need to say it back." Steve stuttered. "I just wanted to tell you. I don't care if you don't love me back. I'm used to rejection. We can keep doing whatever it is we're doing but I love you."

Thor moved closer to Steve and cupped his face, kissing him passionately. Steve hummed into the kiss and returned the passion.

"Be mine then." Thor whispered.

"God yes." Steve shuddered.

"I love you too."

Steve didn't say a response this time. Instead, he pulled Thor back on top of him and began round two.

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking love Lana Del Rey.


End file.
